


Shuffle Song Prompts 22

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [22]
Category: Big Bang (Band), INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Adore U (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Foster Home, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Las Vegas, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - The Chaser (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, Female Cha Hakyeon | N, Female Taekwoon, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Mob au,Corporate au,Criminals au,Gang au
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seunghcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mob au,Corporate au,Criminals au,Gang au

**7:54 PM**

"Can I borrow for a moment Seungri-ah?"

Seungri looked at Seunghyun in surprise before nervously approaching him."D-did I do something wrong during the meeting sir?"He asked.

Seunghyun shook his head with a smile."No you did perfectly Seungri-ah."He reassured the younger."I just have some plans that I need to discuss with you."


End file.
